Sea Thoughts
by triplexXx5
Summary: What the Commodore thinks about on nice days


_SO this is a really, really, really old story that has been floating around my computer for years, and I finally got it out and cleaned it up a little bit._

_I hope you ENJOY it,_

_If you do tell me_

_If you HATE it, _

_Tell me_

_Anything at all is really, really, appreciated thanks ~X_

_Oh don't own anything or anyone_

_P.S. I will just tell you now there will be spelling mistakes sorry for that…._

SEA THOUGHTS

Norrington stood proudly on the deck of the HMS Dauntless gazing out at the rolling sea, his green eyes sparkling with glee. This was his home, his paradise, and his sanctuary. Oh how he wished he could throw off his wig, and heavy dark blue navy jacket, and let the wind play with his hair and shirt. He wished he could carelessly chuck away, his uncomfortable black buckle shoes, and scramble up the rope ladder feeling the twine between his toes, and the wooden deck under his heels. On days like this he wished he had become a common sailor, thoughtlessly watching _other_ people give the orders, following them, and spending the rest of his time simply basking in the sun. For a split second, on days like today, he even wished he could have been a pirate. Robbing, drinking, and _sailing _the seas because he _wanted _to, dodging the hangman and his rope, and making the navy men pull out their hair in frustration.

But that could not, and would not happen. He knew he could not take his wig and jacket off in front of his men. These items were meant to make him look godly, significant_,_ above normal men, to give the people who wore them the sense that they were more important, and should be obeyed and listened to. As much as he would like his men to be fond of him, he first need them to follow his orders, and listen to him, if they did not do so, the Dauntless would be chaos.

His shoes, as painful, and thick as they were, could not be taken off, they like his wig and jacket, made his image. Imagine a navy Commodore in a wig, and full dress, standing arrogantly on the forecastle of a ship, with no shoes on. The image almost made Norrington laugh. His mind kept bringing up pictures of navy commanders, or other important figures, wearing no wig, no fancy outfits, and no shoes. The likenesses of people kept him chuckling for a moment. His favorite thought was of Governor Swann, standing in a pair of sailor's clothes, stockings full of holes, and a faded red necktie, dancing around the deck of a ship with bare feet. Of course he would be wearing his giant gray wig that was only natural, even if he was dressed like a sailor.

As much as Norrington wished he had been a common sailor, he knew how lucky he was to be a Commodore. Some people worked their whole life just to rise to any position above a common sailor. For Norrington it had been easy, he had always loved the sea and it had loved him back. He found giving command easy, most of the time, when tricky situations came up he always had a level head, making him ideal for almost any navy role.

Thinking about pirates on days like today, scared him.

He had a had a taste of what it was like to be a thief once, and he had liked it. The thrill of running away from the law, true he had only stolen a chicken from one of the dock owner in Nassau, and then a year later paid him back, but it was still steeling. When he was a midshipman he had been amazing at cards and could out play any man. Many men had thought that Norrington was cheating when he would win more then six games in a row; in many cases he really had been cheating. This nag for winning card games had gotten him in to more trouble then he could count. When he was young, running from angry card players had been a source of never ending entertainment. It had been a game he had played with his friends, and fellow midshipmen; con a group of local men out of their money in a resident tavern then see if you could dodge the natives for the remainder of the stay in port. If you could you would get away with the money you had won, if you got caught you ended up with a black eye and burses in more places then you could count, usually lacking the money you had won.

He had done that numberless time, before one of the supervising officers found out about their little game and banned him and his cohorts from ever doing it again. Soon after, when he had ignored the orders, Norrington had suffered a worse fate. It had been a humiliating defeat; including the officer not only flogging him for disobeying order, but also being marched into town to return the money he had won, and then being given to local men to exact their revenge. He had been black and blue when he returned to the ship before the flogging had even started. He had promptly stopped playing cards after that.

It irked him to say it but if he were a pirate he thought, him and Jack Sparrow would have been good friends. He probably would have been a worst pirate then Sparrow; people probably would never have heard of him, he probably would have no fame or glory but he would have had fun. Sparrow was the first pirate to give him a good chase. Norrington did not blame Sparrow for the lost of Mrs. Swann, or Mrs. Turner as it was now, he knew form the beginning that the engagement with Elizabeth would not work. Norrington was simply irritated that his Admiral had commanded him home after he had not caught Sparrow in two months like Norrington had promised. Norrington often wished he had had more time to play the entertaining game of cat and mouse with Sparrow, but he had been called back by the Admiral to watch the Spanish, and like the good Commodore he was, Norrington had come home.

Now he was spending his days scanning the sea for any trace of a ship flying the yellow and red flag. For the last two weeks the sea had been unusually calm, not even with the ghost of an enemy ship sailing by. And Norrington was bored. Norrington had enjoy trying to out think Sparrow, and plan ahead, attempting to chase him into a corner or understand Sparrow's next move before he made it. Norrington had done it a few times, but Sparrow had always been just fast enough to slip away by the skin of his teeth. That was all gone now, instead he was stuck observing the ocean for any sign of trouble and finding none. Even his men where getting anxious, he had had to stop three fight that had broken out between sailors.

Norrington continued to think about life as a pirate. He would have loved sailing to different places. "Cuba," he pondered, "I have always wanted to go to Cuba. New Orleans would have been fun, and Spain's Costa de Sol is beautiful or so I have heard." All places that as Commodore of the Royal British navy he was not really welcomed, all enemy territories each and every one of them. It would have been nice to travel wherever you wanted with out having to ask permission first, thought Norrington. "Think about all the adventures," said a little voice in the back of his head, which sounded surprisingly like Jack Sparrow. "Think about all the people trying to hang you," stated another little voice, this one for some reason sounded like Lieutenant Gillette. Norrington quickly squashed the second one and returned to his happy daydreams as he watched the horizon.

Idly scrutinizing the ocean, Norrington spotted it; the faded, abstract outline of a ship. "Finally, something to do," mumbled Norrington. "Please let them be a Spanish ship, so that I can chase them and still be serving the law," prayed Norrington silently to himself. Grinning with glee at the thought of another hunt, he flipped out his compass, the arrow was strangely pointing straight at the shape of the ship. Turning the wheel and smiling Norrington murmured softly under his breath, "now bring me that adventure."

Retrieving his eyeglass from his side, Norrington sent up another quick prayer that the ship was in fact Spanish, and moved to study the ship more closely. To his delight, Norrington saw it was no ordinarily merchant or naval ship; it had black sails. The strange thing was the ship was flying a Spanish flag. Grinning with shocked amusement, "So he wants the games to begin again" thought Norrington smirking with happiness, _"Keep an eye on the Spanish," _the Admiral had said. "_Chase them out of these waters_," had been the Admiral's exact words when Norrington had left port; well he was doing exactly that. Allowing himself one small pleaser Norrington began humming the one pirate song he knew. "We raid, we plunder" Snapping his eyeglass shut, Norrington turned, "and don't give a hoot." Chuckling Norrington continued, "drink up you hearty yo ho!"

So here it is, my thoughts on what the Commodore thinks about when he is by himself.

So tell me what YOU think

I don't really care what you say

Just say something

I'm still very new to this so anything at all helps

Thanks

X

P.S. if anyone wants to help me with another story I have some ideas but need help writing, and editing it. So… ya if you want to help just tell me.


End file.
